Alone
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Spain/S.Italy: Spain and Romano can't see one another face to face, so they do the next best thing.


Title: Alone  
Pairing: Spain/Romano  
Rating: Spain and Romano can't see one another face to face, so they do the next best thing. Written for hetalia_kink LJ  
**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Hey guys! First off, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left me reviews and added me to their various alerts and favourites lists, I really appreciate it. Secondly, I just wanted to let you all know that I've made an offering of fanfiction on the community help_haiti, and I would love it if you'd all check it out. More information and the link can be found in my profile. Thanks. :)

* * *

Spain was absolutely exhausted. He had just returned home from the airport, after a long flight following his visit to America's house with his boss. Though it was not all that late, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed, slide under the covers, and curl up with Romano... but Romano wasn't there, he suddenly remembered. While the other nation did have a tendency to stay over at his house, whether or not he was home, it hadn't been the case as of late. The two of them just kept missing one another, actually. When Spain was finally free from his meetings and obligations, something came up for Romano, and vice versa . It had been a good three weeks since Spain had actually seen Romano in person, and though that was a ridiculously short amount of time in the life of a nation, it was far too long, in Spain's opinion.

Deciding against going to bed, at least for now, Spain reached into his pocket for his mobile, only to find it missing from its usual spot. "I wonder where I put it...?" he voiced aloud. Not wanting to waste time looking for it, he went into the kitchen to use his house phone instead. Quickly dialling Romano's number (he had it memorised, of course), he pressed the phone to his ear and hoped Romano was home. Instead of being met with the usual dial tone, however, Spain heard the aggravating sound of the busy signal.

He tried again four more times, but he appeared to be having absolutely no luck at all. This fact was further established ten minutes later when his search for his mobile proved fruitless (he'd really have to memorise Romano's mobile number as well, in case this happened again...).

Finally, Spain moved into his bedroom and pulled out his laptop, hoping and praying whilst he logged in that Romano would be online, at the very least. His boss had made him install some new program, to make conference calls easier, and he knew Romano had done the same. He clicked on the icon labelled 'Skype' and held his breath for the few seconds it took to load his list of contacts. When "Lovino Vargas" appeared with the green online icon next to the name, Spain finally let out his held breath in a sigh of relief.

He clicked on Romano's name, and just as he was about to press the button to call him, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself being called by Romano instead. He happily accepted the call and waited for the connection to go through.

"Lovi! I was just about to call you, you have such good timing," he said as way of greeting, his tone conveying every ounce of excitement he felt over finally getting a hold of his boyfriend (Romano absolutely hated being called that, and Spain tried never to do it out loud, but he always thought of Romano as his boyfriend inside his own head, regardless). "I've been trying to call you all night, but your house phone was busy and I couldn't remember your cell phone number--"

"I figured that was you, but my brother wouldn't give me the phone to check," Romano replied, cutting Spain off. "The idiot used up all _my_ cell phone battery anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered if you called it." Spain could practically see the way Romano rolled his eyes, and he really wished he could _literally_ see the eye roll he knew was taking place.

Wait!

"Hey, this thing does video calls too, right?" Spain asked, looking through the lists of options at the top of Romano's chat window.

"Why would I want to video call you?" Romano scoffed. Nonetheless, Romano also checked for the video call option. Spain didn't need to know that, though.

"Because I miss seeing your adorable little face, that's why~." After a moment, Spain clicked the correct button, and the call ended momentarily so that the video call could go through instead.

Soon enough, Romano's grumpy face could be seen on Spain's computer screen. He beamed and waved at the image. "This is much better than a phone call!" he said.

Romano rolled his eyes again, and God, Spain had never been so glad to see that. It wasn't quite the same as seeing Romano up close and in person, but this was the best the both of them could do at the moment. "Why are you talking to me from your bed, bastard?"

Spain shrugged. "It's comfortable. I was going to sleep soon anyway, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"If you're tired, go sleep, you can talk to me whenever you want to." Romano flushed immediately after saying that. "Whenever _I_ want you to. Which is whenever I feel like it, so don't be calling me at weird hours." Romano was not pleased at all when his correction was met with nothing but a bright smile. "Oh, shut up, you bastard. I was just trying to get rid of you, don't read too much into it."

"I didn't say anything," Spain responded. He leaned forward into his hand, chin resting in his palm. "How've you been?"

"Bored as fuck," Romano said with a snort. "I don't see why all these stupid meetings are even important, yet our boss insists that both me and Veneziano go to them."

"Aww, poor Romano. Boss has been bored without you too."

"Oi." Romano nearly reached over and slapped the image of Spain on his computer screen before realising that would be completely useless, so he settled for crossing his arms and scowling instead. "My being bored has nothing to do with you. If I weren't in meetings, I'd be having plenty of fun-- What the hell are you doing?!"

Spain stopped his squirming and tilted his head back to look at his own screen. "Trying to get comfortable, of course."

Romano gave Spain an incredulous look. "Stop rolling around in your bed, idiot, I am trying to have a conversation with you." He squinted at the screen for a moment, noticing something else off about Spain's appearance. "Ugh, and pull your shirt down, it's riding up."

Doing as he was told, Spain righted his shirt and rolled over so that he was once again on his stomach, elbows pushing up his upper body so that he could better face the other man. "This is so uncomfortable," he sighed.

"Then go sit at your desk." Romano watched Spain get up, thinking he was going to do just that. Instead, Spain grabbed a pillow from the head of his bed and lay back down, hugging the pillow. "Oh, whatever, just stop moving around."

"This is much better~." He sighed again, happily this time, and rubbed his face into the pillow he was clutching. "Pillows aren't as good for cuddling as you are, though." Romano flushed bright red at that, which only caused Spain to smile even more and let out a soft cooing noise. "Aw, I'll bet you're an even brighter red in person!"

"Shut. Up," Romano muttered through clenched teeth. "Why did I even agree to this anyway? Could've had an idiot free night, but now it's ruined." Somewhere in the background, Spain heard a voice call out a goodbye to Romano. The boy chose to ignore it, until the voice kept insistently calling out over and over again.

"Romano, you should say goodbye back to your brother," Spain told him.

"God, fuck, I hate you all. Goodbye! Go!"

"Bye, brother! Have fun with big brother Spain!"

"I will no-- _Leave_." Spain laughed at Romano's sputtering, which only got him another scowl in his direction. "Stop laughing like that, I'm not going to have any fun with you at all. This is furthest thing from fun I could ever possibly imagine."

Spain just laughed again, not taking Romano seriously at all. "Ah, then I guess I should just go to bed, then. Since you're not having any fun."

"Don't go," Romano said quickly, obviously before he'd had time to think about what he was going to say. "I mean--"

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"It's not like you're really here anyway," Romano mumbled. A moment of silence passed between both nations. The past three weeks of not seeing one another, and barely talking at all on top of that could very obviously be felt in that moment, and neither really knew what to say. Neither wanted to be the one to break the silence. "I'm free the day after tomorrow," Romano said, for once being the one to give in. "You better fucking make some time for me."

"Aw, of course! You know I'd always make time for you, if I could, spending time with you is my favourite thin--"

"Just because I'm sick of getting all your stupid 'I miss you' messages," Romano added lamely. "They're annoying."

Spain hugged his pillow tightly, and Romano definitely heard a squeal come through the connection. "But I do miss you! I miss your cute little tomato face, and I miss cuddling you, and I miss the way you blush when I ki--"

"Yeah yeah, I miss you too, okay? Just stop it." That 'cute little tomato face' was definitely making an appearance. "You say such bizarre shit."

Spain yawned in reply, a stray word or two making themselves known through the hand that was covering his mouth. "Mm, sorry. Really tired."

"Go to sleep," Romano insisted. "Or else you're going to fall asleep on me, and that's just rude."

"Aww, I wouldn't--" another yawn. "Fall asleep on you."

"Sure you wouldn't."

A pause.

"If I go to sleep now, can I call you in the morning?"

"You're going to call me whether or not I say yes, so sure, why not."

Spain smiled and blew a kiss at the screen. "Okay, I'll talk to you then. _Buenas noches_. Love you."

Romano gave a quick, "Yeah, you too... _Buona notte_," before closing the Skype window.

That night, with the thought that they'd be seeing one another soon, both Spain and Romano slept better than they had in weeks.


End file.
